The Perverted Miko And The Sneaky Taiyoukai
by Raven-2010
Summary: Kag has a new pervy pastime hiding and watching Sessh bathing, unknown to her he has an agenda of his own. Shippou, and Rin use voodoo on Inu & Jaken when they hatch a wicked plan to separate Sessh and Kag. Comedy pranks romance LEMONS, Sesh/Kag


**Disclaimer I don't own Inuyasha Rumiko Takahashi, and VIZ Media do, Rated R Lemons**

Kagome's new and favorite pastime is hiding and watching Sesshoumaru while he's bathing. Little does she know the sneaky taiyoukai has an agenda of his own? Rin, and Shippou use voodoo on Jaken, and Inu when they hatch a wicked plan. Written for DemonicAngelKagome happy birthday, Sessh/Kag

**The Perverted Miko And The Sneaky Taiyoukai**

**By Raven 2010, and DemonicAngelKagome, Jan 2 2012**

**New tactics, annoying Inuyasha, taiyoukai watching**

It started out like any other day Inuyasha was being his usual annoying self, Kagome developed a new game ignore the hanyou and drive him crazy "Hey wench, earth to Kagome are you listening to me, wake up will you?" Inuyasha said while waving his hands in front of her face

If he only knew what she was thinking his hair would have turned even whiter "Hah, what? Oh it's you" Kagome wisecracked

"What the hell do you mean by that? The indignant hanyou questioned

"Ah, nothing" Kagome replied "Get bent"

"Hey that's my line"

"Well to bad big boy because it's mine now get bent, get bent" she ragged

"Why are all you damn females insane?

"We're not insane, but you could drive a saint to drink" Sango told him

"You mean like you do to Miroku? Inuyasha shot back

"Stop trying to change the subject goat breath" Sango replied

He was so busy bantering that he hadn't noticed that Kagome had slipped away. But Miroku had and watched her leave, in fact just before she left she turned and winked at him, Miroku mentally laughed his ass off. Then it finally dawned on Inuyasha when he looked around and saw that she was not there

"Hey where the hell did Kagome go? Inuyasha said

"Relax Inuyasha she probably went to take a bath let her enjoy herself" Miroku told him

"Well she could of at least said something before leaving instead of sneaking off like that" Inuyasha griped

"Well unlike you Kagome doesn't want to stink up the whole village" Sango said to get under his skin

"Hey I bathe" Inuyasha retorted "Maybe if you let Miroku have a feel of something else besides your butt you would not be so damn uptight all the time" he shot back with a smirk

"Shit" in shock Miroku exclaimed

"And maybe if I go upside your head with something a few times you will not be so stupid" Sango said while stroking her hiraikotsu

"Damn. Inuyasha + Sango + hiariakotsu = a possible coma" Miroku thought

"Hey Miroku how about a little help?" Inuyasha said "It's two wenches against one me, that is not fair"

"Sorry my friend you've made an excellent start at digging your own grave, keep digging" Miroku replied with a grin

"I should have known little head leads the big one you traitor"

"Well what can I say I love the mink coats and they love me" Miroku wise ass answered

"Jeez, do you have to put everything in a perverted category?" Inuyasha asked

"Oh Yash you should know better then to ask a professional and king of lechers that question" grinning Sango said

**With Kagome**

Hiding in her well camouflaged by all the dense foliage surrounding her Kagome waited for the object of her desire to appear, she waited for longer then usual thinking it was not going to happen she was ready to leave when he came. The lecherous miko watched as Sesshoumaru stripped and there he stood in all of his naked glory, a beautiful god like figure and she was practically drooling. If Inuyasha could have seen that he would have shit bricks

Sesshoumaru slowly entered the water, when he was up to his shoulders in the water he fully submerged himself in the warm comforting water of the hot spring. He slowly began to wash himself with the sandalwood oil he loved as the steam carried the scent to Kagome's nose she was in heaven

"Gods no wonder he always smells so good. And he is so well endowed he has enough for two men" She thought

Kagome watched as he lifted one long leg and put his foot on one of the rocks of the hot spring bank and started washing his leg, after doing both legs he moved down to below his waist and worked on his male treasure and that is when she nearly lost it. She imagined all the things she could do to him with her tongue even licking honey off of his perfect naked body

"Oh great now I'm all horny" she thought, her train of thought was lost when she heard

"Lord Sesshoumaru, Lord Sesshoumaru? Janken called

"The most beautiful sight in the whole world and this little green pain in the ass has to freaking ruin it" Kagome mentally griped "Note to self kill annoying little green creep later"

"Jaken? Sesshoumaru snapped

"Gulp, y, yes mi, mi lord?"

"Is today the day you wish to end your life? Smiling Sesshoumaru asked

"Smiling, h, he's smiling, eeeeeee" Jaken shrieked and ran

"What does a demon have to do to bathe in peace around here? Sesshoumaru said, then resumed soaking in peace

"And what does a miko have to do to enjoy taiyoukai watching in peace? Kagome thought

**The green pest, and a miko's wrath, meet Suki**

The next day "Where the hell are you off to now? Inuyasha questioned

"I'm going to go play stroke the kitty" you wanna supervise? Kagome wisecracked

"Eew, damn wench that's nasty" what's gotten into you? You ever use to be foul like this before"

"You asked I answered, so don't complain" Kagome answered loving his flushed white face "Well I've got to go now kitties getting itchy and needs lots of stroking" he turned bright red, and Kagome left smiling

"Meooooooow, pat the kitty, puuuuur" Miroku ragged

"Yes kitties need lots of love and affection" Sango added

"What? Ah um I've got to go, um bye" embarrassed Inuyasha exclaimed and ran

"Gods I love my work torturing him is to much fun, I'll never get tired of it" Sango said

"I know" Miroku agreed "I do believe our Kagome has found herself a new pastime"

"Yes I agree" wonder what it is? I am curious as hell" Sango said

"Maybe we can sneak off after her one day and find out" Miroku suggested "I wonder if it is possibly something hentai"

"Miroku you have a purely hentai mind. But then you could possibly be right"

Once again Kagome was on her way to and was not far from her favorite hiding place where she had planned on waiting for the object of her affections to arrive "What are you doing here human? Joked asked

"What are you doing here spying on innocent unsuspecting nude girls? Why Jaken you little hentai" Kagome needled just to rile him

"How dare you? I am lord Sesshoumaru's honored vassal and would never lower myself to indulge in such things" he snapped

"Ya, that's what all pervs say"

"The nerve of you, why when I tell lord Sesshoumaru you will be in serious trouble" Jaken ranted "Maybe if he's feeling generous he will rid the world of you" Jaken bit

And that is when Kagome knew she had him by the ass and decided to turn up the heat "You know froggy" Kagome started

"I am not a frog stupid human"

"As I was saying froggy, I just came to the realization about something your out here wondering around and complaining because I am here" are you sneaking around hiding and watching Sesshoumaru sama while he bathes? After all you do seem oddly obsessed with him" she needled "Bet he'd like to know about it" hah?

"What/? How dare you? Jaken screamed "You filthy human"

"You perverted man watching toad, Jaken's hot for Sesshy" she mercilessly ragged

"Why you, I never" he bit

"Aw how cute Jaky's in love" Kagome razzed "Can't say I blame you I mean after all who could blame you he is very handsome"

"W, why you, you stinking, you lowly" Jaken stammered, his face was as red as Inuyasha's fire rat robe

"Aw did the truth hit a nerve? My little Jacky wacky?" she needled

"I, I never" he stammered, unable to think or say anything more the little red faced kappa took off for parts unknown

"My job is done" she proudly exclaimed

**Next day**

Comfortable in her hiding place she felt a familiar presence "Oh that's it" Kagome mumbled

She took off in it's direction, once she was there before Jaken knew what hit him he was tied to a tree as naked as the day he was born "Damn dried jerky" Kagome commented when she saw his rod

"How dare you wench, you will pay for this, that is a promise?" Jaken snapped

"What with this? It could not hurt a fly" she wisecracked

"What are you doing? Jaken asked

"Nothing dear" Kagome teased, then took hold of his staff of two heads and made the flames come out "Ah this is good but I have something better in mind" with her index finger Kagome zapped his leg with her miko powers sending a shock through his body "There you go something good to make your day"

"Ouch, you filthy human wench" Jaken shrieked

"Wait not done yet got more for you. Stay right there I'll be back in a sec" Kagome cheerily said

"Let me go I don't want anything else"

"Now don't be silly, I wouldn't dream of leaving you without first giving you a gift" Kagome said, then left

A few minutes passed and she returned, Jaken's eyes went as wide as saucers and he gasped "You can't do this to me" Jaken complained

"Oh hush now" isn't this a wonderful gift?

"Gulp" was Jakens response

"Well I've got to go. I know there's not much to work with but you have fun Suki" smiling evilly Kagome said, handed her his clothes, then disappeared leaving Jaken alone with the female imp

"You, you stay away from me" Jaken stammered

"Now don't be that way Jakykins" Suki teased

"What are you d, doing? the nervous imp asked, as Suki moved closer to him

"Relax sweetness"

"Oh no what are you up to? He asked as she neared him

"What does it feel like I'm doing? She asked

"Gulp"

"What's the matter big boy? Suki teased

"Your do doing th, that" he stuttered

"Yes dear? She teased

"Your hand, your doing that, t, to me" deep red faced Jaken answered

"Like it? She asked as her hand continued to stroke his treasure

"I, I, I" he stammered

"Aw, sounds like a yes to me big boy" smiling Suki teased

"Wh, what are you doing now? he asked as she moved back some

"You'll see" she replied, and untied him from the tree, once he was on the ground "Hello there" she greeted

"H, h, hi" Jaken nervously stammered, when she reached for his male parts again Jaken turned red all over

"Aw he's red with love" she teased

"Eek" he nervously shrieked "I, I, I got t, to" he tried to finish and ran

"So you like to be chased" she said, then chased him

"Eeeeeee" Jakens shriek ripped through the quiet forest

Off in the distance "Hm seems like Jaken has found a playmate" grinning Sesshoumaru Said

"Hehehe, one annoying toad down, and score one for the miko" Kagome said to herself in her hiding place while watching her god like taiyoukai dressing himself "But damn I missed most of my taiyoukai watching. Hope Suki humps Jaken till he cant walk for a few days" she thought

**Confession, that special time, Sesshoumaru joins in the fun, going down on me**

"Oi Kagome I want to know and I want to know now where the hell have you been disappearing to lately?" Inuyasha bit

"What do you care? Besides a girl is entitled to some privacy you know" Kagome replied in a bored tone

"Wait a minute, okay wench why aren't you getting mad and sitting me?"

"Oh Inuyasha so young so dumb" Kagome answered with a smirk

"Oh shit here it comes" Miroku whispered to Sango

"Do you really want to know? Kagome asked to sweetly

"No I'm asking cause it's fun, of course I want to know wench"

"Well I was walking in the forest on my way to the hot spring" Kagome started then deliberately paused

"Oh my gods Miroku my damn stomach" Laughing Sango whispered to Miroku "This is going to be epic"

Miroku held Sango in his arms while she buried her face in his chest to keep from bursting out laughing until the right moment "There, there Sango my love I do believe we do not have long to wait" Miroku said

"Yeah, and?" Inuyasha said

"Well, I um I don't know how to say this" feigning nervousness Kagome answered while twisting her fingers

"Damn Kagome will ya just spit it out already" Inuyasha nagged

"Oh fine, while I bathed and was sitting on a rock I felt something in the water with me, then next thing I knew there was something between my legs"

"What? Inuyasha loudly exclaimed

"Then at the same time and in a split second hands were on my thighs a head was between my legs, and a mouth was headed for my private spot"

"Who was it that mangy wolf? I'll kick his ass" Inuyasha said

"No" she replied, then thought about something to make her face redden to appear embarrassed, and put her head down just a bit eyes cast to the ground "I, it w, gulp it was Kikyo"

"_**Whaaaaat" **_Inuyasha shrieked

"She, she tried to go d, down on m, me" Kagome stammered

At first he stood there silent and shocked then "Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit" Inuyasha exclaimed, without another word he quickly left, not to long after they heard his barfing

"Oh my fucking gods" Sango who burst out laughing said "Ka, Kagome you, you are a devil woman"

"I, I think I love you" laughing Miroku gasped "T, that was the best performance I I've ever seen"

"Shit I, I thought I was going to explode be before finishing the last part" Kagome replied while down on her knees holding her stomach laughing till it hurt

**A few days later**

It had been days since the Kikyo incident none within the group mentioned or talked about it, well except when during the first few days Inuyasha wasn't around was when they'd laugh, that had died down after a few days had passed. Inuyasha slowly returned to his old self again, Sango, and Miroku both knew Kagome was going to strike again with something new and that could possibly top the Kikyo trick, and they were waiting

"Hey Kagome where's the food I'm starving? Inuyasha said

"Ask Kikyo she has strange tastes in meat, I'm sure she could help with your query, slurp" Kagome teased

"Um, I've got to go"

"Don't go Inuyasha you asked for food if you give me a sec I'll fix you some" Kagome innocently offered

"First the Kikyo trying to eat her out trick, now this and gods knows what else" evilly smiling Sesshoumaru thought

"Can't wait gotta go water a bush" red faced Inuyasha said and took off

"Ah works every time" Kagome exclaimed

"Alright Akumagome what in the name of all that's holy are you up to? Sango questioned

"Who little old me?

"Yes Kagome little not so innocent you"

"Songo you wound me"

"Not yet but if you do not tell me what ungodly thing your planning I will wound you" grinning Sango replied

"Oh fine spoiled brat" Kagome answered

"Damn straight I got to have my info" Sango replied, Kagome told her and Miroku her plan, they nearly choked laughing "My gods women you are so deranged they ought to pass a law against it"

"Poor little brother" listening Sesshoumaru thought "My day will not be boring after all"

Kagome, Miroku, and Sango with Kirrara made their way to Inuyasha's location when they were there they stopped and took their hiding places. And watched as Inuyasha sat happily soaking in the river, and while Kagome with a dime sized capsule in hand snuck up to where Inuyasha was once near enough she dropped the capsule behind him and ran back to her waiting friends. After a couple of seconds red ran from between the poor unsuspecting hanyous legs, he scented something looked down and freaked out

"My dick, ah shit my dick is bleeding" Inuyasha shrieked, he then took his now red stained shaft in his left hand and stroked it with his right "Don't worry daddy will take care of you" but why the hell are you bleeding? Don you dare die on me"

"Don't you dare die on me" Sesshoumaru repeated to himself "Hehehe"

"Some, somebody kill me now because this is, is to good" Miroku gasped between laughs

"Gods damn Kagome this is a frigging m, masterpiece" Sango got out

"Aw his first cycle has started" Kagome joked

Sesshoumaru just could not resist this golden opportunity to have some fun, he stepped out of his hiding place into view and made his presence known "Don't worry daddy will take care of you, don't you dare die on me" Sesshoumaru repeated his words

"What? Startled Inuyasha exclaimed when hearing his brothers voice

"My dick, my dick is bleeding" Sesshoumaru needled "And you pick this time to rag me"

"Sesshoumaru's here oh now that just makes the whole thing even better and a lot more fun" Sango said

"He's bleeding asshole we do not need your fucking sick ass jokes butt crack" Inuyasha snapped

"Did you ever think that it is a beginning, fool?" Sesshoumaru needled

"Beginning, beginning of what you moronic ass?"

"Oh shit this is going to be the ball breaker of the century" Miroku exclaimed

"Your first cycle has begun, imbecile, that special time" Sesshoumaru insulted "Do you know nothing of bodily functions?

"What cycle? It's nowhere near mating season, and we males do not bleed from that" Inuyasha snapped

Putting on an excellent act feigning frustration Sesshoumaru smacked his head with an open palm "Well let me explain it so your feeble little pebble sized brain can comprehend the simplest of truths. You are to be congratulated you have just started your first menstrual cycle, congratulations little brother"

"Whaaaaaaat" Inuyasha screamed "Are you shitting me? Males don't have that you idiot"

"It is because you are half human" Sesshoumaru said continued his tormenting

"Lying pompous prick" Inuyasha snapped

"Do not blame me because your tiny warped mind refuses to believe and cannot comprehend the truth" Sesshoumaru needled

"Hey ass face my mind is not tiny. I'm fucking bleeding and you want to rag me about intelligence which you yourself are lacking" Inuyasha screamed

"Gods damn Sesshoumaru is good" Sango said

"I know, right? He is like the god of evil comedy" Kagome replied

"I'd gift him for this but he is already a lord so he pretty much has everything" Miroku said "And I know not what to give him anyway"

"No brains, no thought capacity, and completely no intelligence whatsoever" Sesshoumaru insulted "I wonder where else are you lacking?

"Why you son of a bitch" Inuyasha yelled

"Yes I am, and my mother was top bitch, queen of them in fact. We are dogs after all and head bitch is an honored title" Sesshoumaru casually stated as if saying good morning

"Oh, oh gods Kagome h, heal me I, I think I just ruptured something in my, my stomach" sinking down on her knees choking on laughter Sango gasped

"Holy freaking crap" wide eyed with shock Miroku exclaimed "Lord Sesshoumaru is beyond amazing"

"L, look Inuyasha is so busy with the verbal bitch slapping event he hasn't yet noticed how red the rest of him h, has become" Kagome choked out

"Head bitch, low bitch, what the fuck is the difference, a bitch is a bitch, is a bitch?" Inuyasha bit

"Yes and you are apparently the biggest one of all"

"_**Sesshoumaruuuuuuu" **_Inuyasha screeched

"That is my name kindly do not wear it out"

"It, it's moments like this that you wish could last forever" Miroku gasped and continued holding his stomach laughing

With that said and done the enraged fuming red faced hanyou leapt out of the water, grabbed his clothes, gave Sesshoumaru the finger, and without even stopping to get dressed bolted into the forest leaving behind a very happy victorious smiling taiyoukai

**A shocking wonderful surprise, beast in control, and the red crescent moon**

"All I have to do is wait and I shall if luck holds be gifted with a lovely sight" Sesshoumaru thought

Having his own perverted agenda Sesshoumaru waited for Kagome to awake, it did not take long she woke up, peeled back her sleeping bag and after stretching like a feline got up. The watching inu's face lit with a devious grin as he continued to observe his prey from his hiding place. She seemed to be looking for something, his sneaky smirk grew wider while his golden eyes danced with mischief

"Come on miko you can do it bend over for me, Sesshy just want's one little peek" Sesshoumaru thought

Without knowing it the unsuspecting miko had her back to him and when she bent over he took that opportunity and used his powers to create a breeze that made her sleeping shirt go up giving him an unexpected view. However he was not prepared for what he saw next, yep Kagome Higurashi slept pantiless, he was aiming to get a look at just her derriere and instead got to see the whole uncovered package. The poor happy but shocked and frazzled inu quickly put his fist in his mouth and bit to stifle himself

Sesshoumaru sama was in a combination of dog and hentai heaven, though wide eyed with both shock and surprise he could not look away from the sight the kamis had gifted him with this day and he silently thanked every one of them. He thought to himself what a lucky dog he was indeed, but also felt a new nagging need as well. Then his canine mind flooded with very hentai thoughts of a certain miko, and his beast started to stir with need

"You pest" he mentally cursed as he looked down at his hardened appendage, then another surprise arose

Sesshoumaru's beast

"**We want and need our miko"**

Sesshoumaru

"**Oh no not you, not now"**

Beast

**Yes me, and yes now dumb dog. Now shut up be a man and go get her"**

Sesshoumaru

"**Silence I am going to skin you"**

Beast

"**Really, you and what inu army, hah? Dog boy"**

Sesshoumaru

"**Your such an animal"**

Beast

"**Well duh inu brainless, what was your first clue. Genius, I am a dog woof, woof?"**

Sesshoumaru

"**Will you be silent, so I can think?"**

Beast

"**That's it I'm taking over, thinking is for fools and idiots. If I leave it to you we'll die virgins"**

Sesshoumaru

"**You cannot I will not allow it"**

Beast

"**We'll see about that, hehehe"**

Sesshoumaru

"**You can't"**

Beast

"**I can, I will, and I am going to. Now shut up sit back and enjoy the ride because from here on I'm in charge"**

Sesshoumaru fought to maintain control but soon learned it was a lost battle, as his eyes bled red, his cheek arm and hip stripes went jagged, and the crescent moon on his forehead turned pure red this was rare. The others had still not yet awoke, the second Kagome stood up straight she was whisked of her feet. When she looked she found she was over a broad shoulder, and flying high off the ground headed toward the deep part of the forest, she knew this body very well

"So Sesshoumaru sama likes me" Kagome thought "Oh boy this is going to be fun. Lets see if inu youkai are anything like mortal dogs he ought to love this" she mentally told herself

Kagome reached for massaged then scratched behind his ears "Growl" was followed by a purring like sound

"Hello to you to sexy" Kagome greeted

Sesshoumaru's beast

"**See fool she wants us"**

Sesshoumaru

"**I hate you to pieces"**

Beast

"**Fine, but we're about to get some, aren't we?" she is highly aroused, I was right, the score is me one, you nothing" **it gloated

Luckily he was not wearing his armor and being over his shoulder like she was Kagome took advantage of the golden opportunity given to her and did something she'd been itching to do for a long, long time. She reached down gently groped and squeezed Sesshoumaru's nicely shaped firm ass, he groaned and lightly growled, she then felt his waist and hips then returned to feeling his backside

"Miko"

"Yes dear? Kagome teasingly replied

"You tempt fate" he replied, it was then she noticed his unnaturally deep and inhuman voice

"If the back is this nice I can only imagine how nice the front is, extra special smooth round and warm I bet she teased"

Inside his mind Sesshoumaru could hear his beast howl in delight from the little minxes teasing and it could wait no longer, Sesshoumaru abruptly landed beneath a densely covered with foliage area. She was put down on her feet, in an instant her sleep shirt lay on the forest floor in shreds. Next his clothes disappeared as he stood bare before her, her eyes raked over his perfect form, when she saw his shaft with widened eyes she gasped, he smirked

"Ten, holy shit it has got to be at least ten inches long, and thick, oh I hope I don't die" Kagome thought "Oh well screw it I'll be the happiest smiling corpse in the cemetery"

**Lemon starts**

When her eyes wandered up to his face that's when she saw glowing red eyes with a predatory glint in them, jagged cheek stripes and longer claws and fangs. As her eyes scanned his body she noted the jagged arm and hip stripes as well, a smirk covered formed on her lips, before she could form a thought his lips were on hers and his tongue exploring her mouth, being in the state he was in he was surprisingly gentle. He backed her against and trapped her between his body and a huge ancient tree where he torturously rubbed himself against her

"Grunt" she heard, while his hands explored her body, and hers his

"Mmmmm" she moaned

In a split second she was on her back with him inside her, the continuing kiss muffled any scream she would have released from the loss of her purity, he moved slowly and in no time had her writhing beneath him as orgasms took over wracking her body. Once she slowed down Sesshoumaru placed her on her hands and knees and reentered her warm welcoming cavern and continued his pleasurable assault on her welcoming body

"Miko so good"

"Se, Sesshoumaru" she panted

She was nearing another release, feeling this sent him into pleasure overload "Mine" he growled

"_**Sessh, oh kamis Sesshoumaru" **_she cried out as he dragged her into orgasmic bliss with him

At that very moment she felt his fangs sink into the back of her neck, the mixture of pain and pleasure only intensified her climax three fold, she could feel him enjoying her blood. Her blood made his body tingle all over it carried her miko powers within it, he hung on with his fangs while pounding into her with reckless abandon and he soon exploded erupting like a volcano and she was right with him. After both were spent they went limp panting, he removed his fangs and licked her neck clean, and pulled out, then lay on his back with her laying on top of him

"Forgive me? He said

"For what?

"I have unintentionally marked you" he answered

"As a mate? She asked

"No, it is a mark of courtship. I will understand if you are upset"

"Nope, I have been wanting you for a while now" Kagome replied

"Sneaky miko" he joked

"I like your stripes all of them"

"Hm" he responded

"Bet your tasty" she teased admiring the curiosity in his now golden eyes

"Miko what are yo? He started to ask, but couldn't finish when he felt her tongue gliding over his stripes "Damn it woman"

"I was right you do taste good" she teased and resumed her tongue taunting

Sesshoumaru was hard again standing at attention and ready for action, he was about to grab her when Kagome quickly mounted him and sheathed him deep inside her. She rolled her hips and slowly slid up and down "Gods damn woman you are trying to kill me"

"No just screw you to death" she joked

He sat up wanting to hold her he wrapped her up in his warm embrace, he kissed her then slowly kissed his way down to her neck, he worked both sides "Oh Sesshoumaru y, you are killing me" she gasped

"Uh hah" he mumbled, and continued

Kagome nuzzled his neck, for a few seconds he suckled at her breasts like a pup, then his lips traveled back up to her neck, this time he not only kissed it he also licked and nipped it as well. It was when his hands slipped down to and started feeling and gently squeezing her ass that it happened Kagome began pumping with almost as much speed as a demon. Something within her had changed and she did something shed never ordinarily do she bit Sesshoumaru's neck breaking the skin causing blood to seep into her mouth. He held her tighter and began thrusting upward hard and fast

"Ah hell miko yes" he exclaimed as passion filled ecstasy clouded his mind _**"Gods damn Kagomeee" **_he called out his massive release

"_**Shit Sesshoumaru" **_she said after removing her mouth from his neck that quickly healed joining him in orgasmic bliss

**Lemon ends**

After they had rode their climaxes to completion, both paused holding onto each other in silence resting and regaining normal breathing "You bit me? he said

"I don't know what came over me, I'm sorry" she replied

"It is only fair we bit you first my beast and I" he answered playfully

"Your not mad?

"No it felt rather good" he told her

"But I do not understand why" she said

"I bit you so there are minor changes" he stated

"How so?

You will have a few inu tendencies, urges and other things. If I had placed a mating mark on you, you would become an inu youkai like myself" Sesshoumaru explained

"Hehehe, Inuyasha" she said

"Why do you mention my brother? His beast did not like this it was jealous, and to his own surprise so was he

"Picture it me with claws, Inuyasha's butt, revenge, numerous forms of torture" she answered smiling evilly

"I have just had the best sex of my life with the most sadistic female I know" he ragged

"What/ Kagsy just wants to play scratch the annoying puppy" she teased

"I have a better idea, lets play miko scratch the taiyoukai" Sesshoumaru said, then restarted their lovemaking that went on for hours

Hours later

"Sesshoumaru I noticed something strange"

"And what would that be? He inquired not yet knowing

"Well when your beast took over the crescent moon on your forehead turned red" she exclaimed "Is everything alright?

"Yes"

"What doe's that mean? she asked

"It is a rare event but does happen, it means that we are meant to be together" he explained

"Oh" surprised Kagome exclaimed

"We shall keep this to ourselves, and meet secretly for now, Inuyasha need not know until the time is right. I wish to court you in peace" is this agreeable to you? He asked, without hesitation and a grin she agreed, and kissed him

**Kouga learns a secret**

"Listen mutt I'm not here to see you okay so shut the hell up" Kouga bit

"Maybe if you pulled that stick out of your ass you wouldn't have shit for brains" Inuyasha insulted

"Speaking from experience, albino runt?" Kouga shot back

"Hold still so I can kill ya" Inuyasha wisecracked

"In your dreams you dirty bag of cow crap"

"Your so full of shit you could fertilize all the farm land in Japan three times over" Inuyasha insulted

"Gross, now that is really nasty" Miroku commented

"If we could sell all the shit that is in Inuyasha we'd all be rich" Sango said

"Hey I heard that" Inuyasha bit

"Heard what? I didn't hear anything, what about you guys?" Kagome stated

"Nope" Sango, Miroku, and Keade answered

"Hey mutt how's your bleeding condition? See if you were a full demon like me you wouldn't have that problem" Kouga ragged, he had learned of Kagome's little gag with the fake bleeding with Inuyasha in the water

"Gulp" Inuyasha responded "Don't know what your talking about wolf"

"Then let me refresh your rusty memory, you stood in the water while holding that twig you call a penis in your left hand and stroking it with the right one. My dick, my dick is bleeding. Don't worry daddy's here I'll take care of you, don't you dare die on me" Kouga needled

Inuyasha's temper got the better of him and he forgot to continue feigning ignorance of the mentioned incident "Sesshoumaru you told you bastard you" where the hell are you? He yelled, then "Gasp" and he quickly clamped his hand over his mouth

"To late now mutt your secrets out" Kouga teased

"You called little brother? Sesshoumaru who was conveniently passing by but had really been hiding nearby said "Such blatant ignorance never ceases to amaze me"

"Oh cut the crap prince running mouth" what the hell did you do? Inuyasha demanded

"Oh if you only knew the truth, the whole truth" Sesshoumaru needled

"What truth? Jakens doormat"

"I only speak of reality, Naraku's rug" Sesshoumaru replied bugging Inuyasha to no end "And tell me little brother, is that your real face or does your ass have a twin?"

"Ooooooo" the others exclaimed

"Why you" Inuyasha said being unable to come up with a good comeback

"Good one lord Sesshoumaru you're the man" Miroki said

"Miroku you bastard" Inuyasha barked

"Proud to be one wench" Miroku shot back

"Hi Kagome, before the mutt interfered I was going to ask for some of your healing paste Hakkaku is injured and needs some" Kouga told her

"Sure" she went and swiftly retrieved some for her friend and handed it to him "There that ought to do it"

"Thanks beautiful" Kouga replied

"That reminds me wench where the hell have you been? Inuyasha barked

"Aw look everyone the puppy has fangs" Kagome razzed "If you really want to know then I will tell you. I went for a walk and came across three very horny inu's and they let me fuck their brains out"

"Ka, Kagome, what the hell?" Inuyasha questioned

"Hey you're the one who asked, now don't get all pissy about it" Kagome answered

"Is it merely my imagination playing tricks on me or has our Kagome taken on a new persona? Miroku asked

"No your seeing it alright, and I must say I like it a lot" Sango answered

"Ah shut your snatch hole" Kouga insulted, turned his face back to Kagome winked, and quickly put her over his shoulder and said "Later mutt" then took off

"Kouga you get back here now" Inuyasha bellowed

"Kouga he is so pissed, hehehe I love it" Kagome said

"I know I just love getting under his fur" Kouga joked, Kouga stopped and gently put Kagome down "So tell me Kagome how long has it been now?" he asked

"What?

"Your no longer a virgin"

"Oh that, about a day or two" she answered

"Glad it wasn't dog breath because you deserve way better" Kouga commented "So who is the lucky gu"? He started to ask, scented then saw Sesshoumaru hovering above them watching and listening, he looked back and forth between them "You, you and mutt face's bro, brother, hehehe" he gasped and fell on his ass laughing "Oh my dear sweet gods this is to good"

"Kouga? Surprised at his reaction exclaimed

"Y, you don't get it, losing you to me or some other guy would have been bad enough but losing you to his own brother is, is way better. Shit I want to see his face when he finds out" the laughing wolf choked out

Sesshoumaru gracefully landed next to Kagome, and wrapped her in his arms "Kouga you little devil" Kagome said

"I know, but I'm not a little devil" he joked "Promise me one thing when you two decide to tell the mutt let me know so I can come and see his face"

"Deal" Kagome said

"That is agreeable" Sesshoumaru added

"Okay I'll leave you two lovebirds alone now, and thanks for the paste Kagome" Kouga said turned and left

"Miko"

"Sessh, Sesshoumaru what a, are you up to? Kagome stammered while noticing his predatory grin

"You wish to know then I shall show you" he answered

"Crap she exclaimed" then turned and ran

"She has no idea what initiating a chase from me means" Sesshoumaru thought

**Lemon starts**

After a brief chase into the forest Sesshoumaru sped up and was in front of his miko in an instant, she gasped "Uh oh" she exclaimed

"Uh oh indeed" he teased

In a split second she was being held up against a tree, Sesshoumaru pushed his shaft inside her "Yes" she responded

"Does this answer your question? He teased while pumping into her

"Ah Sesshoumaru harder" he happily obliged

"Oh damn you make me so hard" he said and sped up

"_**Sesshoumaruuuuu" **_she cried out as the feel of him led her into blinding lust and took her into climactic paradise

He shifted his hips just enough so that he'd hit every hot spot inside her "Mine, mine to pleasure, mine to possess" he growled

"_**Oh yes shit yesss" **_she screamed

"_**Kagome**_" he called as both climaxed and he spilled into her. Afterward that they continued for a long while

**Lemon ends**

**New cravings, acid burn nightmare**

Kagome and Sesshoumaru continued to have their daily trysts, and over the next few days Kagome experienced more changes. Inuyasha had returned from hunting with an already gutted and cleaned deer, he laid it on the ground. With a knife Sango readied to cut the deer into pieces for cooking, Kagome however grabbed a good size piece of the raw meat sat under a tree and started eating it as if it was something she always did. Shocked and wide eyed Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha stood watching as the ravenous miko devoured the meat, then the shock began to wear off and they regained their senses

"She's fucking possessed" Inuyasha said

Miroku looked "No she is not but something has changed but I can't quite put my finger on it"

"Well she's not a demon or we would have sensed it" Sango stated

"Something funny's going on and I aim to find out what" Inuyasha vowed

"Damn a bitch can't even enjoy some meat in peace around here" wait how the hell did I hear him all the way over here? Kagome thought, and that is how she discovered she had enhanced hearing

"Well she is not evil or I'd know it" Miroku said

"Shit he's going to be a huge royal pain in my ass" Kagome thought while glaring at Inuyasha who did not see her because his back was to her

"Oh come on Inuyasha leave her alone" Sango scolded "Maybe she just likes raw meat every now and then" she ragged just to annoy him

"Sango?

"Yeeeees" she teasingly replied

"You are certifiably insane" Inuyasha said

"Why thank you my dear" Sango sweetly answered

"Ahhhhh, wenches you can't live with them, and can't live without them" Inuyasha said

"Oh maybe I should just become a monk"

"Cough, hehehe cough" the others choked with laughter at the irony

"What? It could happen" Inuyasha replied

"Inuyasha my friend you don't get the humor in it a demon becoming a monk" Miroku told him

"Well if a perverted groping lecher like you can do it so can a demon, at least the girls do not have to worry about turning their butts on me" Inuyasha shot back

Kagome watched as Inuyasha napped under his tree she was still pissed at him and wished she could get into his head and just screw with his mind, growing bored she did the next best thing "Eeeeeeeeeeeee" she shrieked in his ear

"Ahhh, what the fuck?" he screamed, while looking like a scared cat

"Jeez keep it down, will you, some people are trying to relax you know?" Kagome mock scolded

"Damn she devil, you did it" didn't you? Inuyasha bit

"Maybe, maybe not, who's to say"

"Damn Kagome I don't fuck with you in your sleep" Inuyasha said

"Ah go back to sleep you old hag"

"I ain't a hag, hags do not have dicks wench" Inuyasha replied

That night

Inuyasha fell into a deep sleep Kagome thought of what she'd like to do to him for revenge, Inuyasha began to dream, it was a beautiful day he was laying under a big wide tree. A figure stood in front of him but the sun in his eyes prevented him from seeing the face, then he suddenly felt searing pain as his shaft felt as if it were being eaten by something burning. At the same time he screamed as pain shot through him sat upright and saw a face

It was Kikyo standing there wearing the evilest most sadistic smile that he had ever seen in all his whole life, in one hand she held what he recognized to be a bottle of acid, and in the other she held the cap. Suddenly Inuyasha awoke from his horrid dream with a shriek that scared the shit out of all animals in the surrounding area, Sango, Miroku and others sat up at first thinking they were under attack, when they looked there was Inuyasha holding his crotch and looking down his hakama

"Thank gods everything is still there, don't worry I'll protect you" Inuyasha said to his male treasure "Kikyo acid my dick hah?" he said as he took of into the forest "I just saw the fucking future"

"What the hell? Kikyo, acid, dick? Sango said

"Strange indeed" Miroku commented

Kagome was grinning evilly "Kagome what did you do? Sango asked

"Just made a new discovery"

"New discovery? Miroku, and Sango said in the same breath

"Yup, I went into his mind and didn't even know it till just now" Kagome answered

"What do you mean? Sango asked

"I was wishing I could get into his mind and thinking what I would make him dream if I could" Kagome said, then told them what it was

"Holy shit so he dreamed Kikyo was eating his manhood off with acid" Miroku exclaimed

"And you heard what he said when he was leaving, I just saw the future" Sango said

"Yep" Kagome replied

"Good maybe he'll do us all a favor and kill the bitch" Kikyo hating Sango exclaimed

"Yes a girl can dream" Kagome said

Minutes later a loud scream was heard, and dozens of white balls of light headed up to the heavens "It seems as though you've been granted your wish" Miroku stated

"How so? both Sango, and Kagome asked

"Look over there" he told them pointing in the direction where he was looking, they saw all the souls that were within Kikyo's body heading toward heaven "The trapped souls are at long last free"

"Hehehe, I think I love Inuyasha to pieces" Sango joked

"Well ding dong the bitch is dead I guess Inuyasha ripped off her head" Kagome joked

**Moonlight discovery, Inuyasha, and Jakens plot, Rin's voodoo**

Kagome waited and while the others were asleep she snuck off into the forest, Inuyasha who had been fake sleeping waited after a couple of minutes passed he followed her determined to see where she was sneaking off to in the middle of the night. However he was no prepared for what he was about to see, when he arrived he found Kagome in the arms of his brother, Sesshoumaru held her close to him. He watched as beneath the moonlight Sesshoumaru lowered his head down and lovingly kissed Kagome, and she kissed him back

"Holy shit wench, Sesshoumaru, Sesshoumaru and the wench" Inuyasha thought "Then he caught a scent he moved over to a bush at his side, reached over and pulled it aside and discovered none other then Jaken " What the hell are you doing here, green snot?"

"L, lord Inuyasha I came looking for my missing master and found that, and now it seems so have you" Jaken replied

"Hm, your master and my wench" Inuyasha said

"If only we could separate them" Jaken exclaimed

"If we work together maybe that could be accomplished"

"Inuyasha sama I think I am going to enjoy working with you" Jaken replied "When do we start?

As the two hatched a plot they did not know another pair of eyes was watching them "So they want to sabotage Sesshoumaru, and Kagome's relationship, do they?" Rin thought and walked away "Ah Un what's say we have some fun?

"Grunt" was Ah Un's response in agreement

"Thanks partner in crime" Rin said "Now Rin needs supplies, Ah Un we are going to have lots of fun. And Sesshoumaru sama will have a mate"

The following day Rin got Ah Un to go to the village to get Shippou the dragon returned to Rin with the little fox on his back "Hey Rin" Shippou greeted

"Hey Shippou" Rin replied

"What's up? He asked, Rin told Shippou everything

"So Sesshoumaru sama, and Kagome have a good thing going and the two idiots want to ruin it, hah?" Shippou said

"Yes, but I have an idea and all I need is a little help from you" Rin said

"You've got it" sow what's the plan? He asked, Rin told him Shippou almost fell over laughing

Ah Un flew Shippou back the village, when Ah Un stopped Shippou got off got the requested items, went back to Ah Un, got on his back and they returned to Rin. Ah Un landed Shippou got off and handed Rin the items, she put some of Inuyasha's hair in one purple voodoo doll, and some of Jakens shedding skin in the other, then added some herbs charms and other things to them

"Rin why purple dolls? Curious Shippou asked

"Purple is the color of control, the darker the purple the stronger the control"

"Oh man we are going to have so much fun" Shippou exclaimed while helping Rin sew the dolls shut

Next sweet little Rin smirked and proceeded to stuff some of Sesshoumaru's hair into one of the two deep red voodoo dolls, and Kagome's hair into the second one, then added herbs charms and other things to them. After she and Shippou sewed them shut she then put the two dolls face to face and tied them together with deep purple cord, then placed them in Shippou's hands

"Shippou you're a demon and have powers you can make the spell on Sesshoumaru sama, and Kagome three times stronger if you use some of your power while holding them wish them to stay together no matter what and all who try to separate them fail and only make their bond stronger and increase" Rin instructed

"Sure, but I think you should put your hands on top and both of us at the same time wish for that"

"Okay" Rin agreed, and they did, while doing it the dolls glowed, after the glowing stopped "Oh thank you Shippou" excited Rin exclaimed and kissed him on the cheek

"Aw, thanks Rin that was nice" he said, then kissed her on the cheek

"Okay we need to do the purple controlling dolls next" Rin said, they did these dolls glowed to

"You know Rin we should tell Sango and Miroku about this" Shippou suggested

"No they might tell Sesshoumaru sama, and Kagome"

"Are you kidding me, Sango, and Miroku will help us they love tormenting Inuyasha, plus when they find out about Jaken, and Inuyasha are planning to separate lord Sesshoumaru, and Kagome they'll want to help" Shippou told her

"I just thought of something Miroku is a monk"

"Yes, so?" Shippou replied

"He has powers so he can add to the spell on the dolls and increase both the strength and power of the spell on the dolls" Rin told him

"Great idea, we also have Keade to, and both she and Miroku are in the same village so that would triple the dolls power"

"Shippou you're an evil genius"

"Ah Rin you don't know the half of it" he joked, they climbed onto Ah Un's back and flew off to the village "This is going to be so much fun"

Ah Un landed just outside of Keade's hut, Shippou, and Rin dismounted the dragon, and went into the hut they quickly told Keade, Miroku, and Sango the whole story and their devious plan. Miroku, and Keade immediately agreed to add their power to the dolls and did the dolls again glowed. Rin placed the purple dolls inside a purple drawstring bag, and the red one in a red drawstring bag. Miroku asked if they could keep Inuyasha's doll so they could torment him when he tried to sneak off to go mess with Sesshoumaru, and Kagome during their trysts

"Deal" Rin said

"Lets eat and get ready for the fun" Miroku said

"You know I always thought that Jaken would do anything to make Sesshoumaru sama happy" Sango commented

"Yes but he does not want Sesshoumaru mated to a human" Miroku stated

"Rin thanks to you this is going to be fun" Sango said

"Aw, thanks my partners in crime" Rin replied

**That night**

As usual Kagome waited until the others were sound asleep, pulled her sleeping bag back, got up, and took off into the forest, only this time would be different when Inuyasha went to follow her. Sango was also fake sleeping Inuyasha went to follow then felt a sharp stabbing pain in his foot he froze, he waited a few seconds then tried to walk again this time the searing stabbing pain was in his knee, after a few seconds the persistent hanyou tried again but this time the stabbing pain went from his left butt cheek into his thigh, Sango was enjoying her version of voodoo doll acupuncture

"Yeeeeeeeeeow" he shrieked, this time unable to move "Ow, fuck it hurts, gods damn it"

"Inuyasha what's your twig in a knot? Miroku wisecracked

"No ass face I'm in fucking pain something's stabbing me"

"Aw Roku it's that time of the month and poor babies got cramps" Sango joked

"Oh fuck this shit I've got something to take care of" Inuyasha snapped, then tried to leave, but kept tripping then hit the ground with a heavy thud "Ow"

"Quiet down and have some consideration, will you, some of us are trying to sleep?" Miroku said

"Shut up stupid monk" Inuyasha barked

**With Rin**

Rin waited and watched as Jaken arose from his sleeping place, and was ready to sneak into the forest, she took hold of the voodoo doll and turned it around making Jaken turn around as well, the imp looked to his left then right then all around nothing. He shook it off convincing himself that it was just his imagination and nothing more. The stubborn imp decided to try again he tried to walk away then he felt a hard pinch on his butt cheek and it twisted as if someone were twisting his skin. Once more he decided to try again just as he turned to leave his body spun like a top making him dizzy

"Wh, what gives? Oh I think I am going to be s, sick" Jaken exclaimed holding his stomach

"Hehehe, this is fun" Rin thought

"Well I can't stop, I won't give up now" Jaken said "Ow" he shrieked when he felt something hit him over the head "What was tha? He started to say just before falling to the ground unconscious

Yep, dear sweet little Rin had hit the voodoo doll over it's head with a rock "Oh man this works better then I thought it would" Rin exclaimed "Sweet dreams master Jaken"

**Persistent pests, it does not pay to spy**

The tormenting of Jaken, and Inuyasha with the voodoo dolls continued for the next three weeks "Sango? Miroku called

"Yes?

"I think we should let Inuyasha follow after Inuyasha tonight" Miroku suggested

"Are you nuts, why?

"Because I have a feeling Sesshoumaru is up to something" he replied

"Why Miroku you dirty dog, you figure he's going to see something"

"Exactly"

Late that night as usual Kagome sneaked away and into the forest for her tryst with Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha followed. After Miroku's suggestion Rin had also let Jaken go that same night Jaken followed after Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, and Inuyasha continued their journey into the forest, the two weasels would soon meet up

**Meanwhile with Sesshoumaru, and Kagome**

"Good evening miko" Sesshoumaru greeted

"Good evening my lord" Kagome teased

Sesshoumaru wasted no time taking her in his arms and kissing her passionately to his surprise Kagome pulled back, he thought something was wrong she stared into his golden eyes "Sesshoumaru I love you"

"And I you"

Kagome swiftly pulled him down into another kiss, next thing she knew she was lifted off her feet bridal style they were inside his orb of light and flying for destination unknown. Down on the forest floor Inuyasha who just arrived at the location they had just been started up at the sky in utter frustration fuming. Running Jaken not paying attention bumped right into him with a thump

"I know you love me but can you stop being rough?" Inuyasha joked

"Eew, not in this life of the next. And not if I never had it again"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" did you see that my prick brother flew off? Now it's going to be a real bitch trying to track them" Inuyasha complained

"Yes mi lord is blessed with the gift of flight"

**Lemon starts**

Sesshoumaru landed not far from a cave with a hot spring inside, but he was not fully in control his beast had arisen and was half way in control and Seshoumaru had no patience to wait. Kagome heard his armor and swords clanging as they hit the forest floor, and soon found him and herself naked. His lips traveled over her neck down her body then stopped before she had time to comprehend anything he was down on his knees and had one of her legs over his shoulder while he tasting he it was their first time doing this it only took him mere seconds and he had her exploding

Once Kagome regained her senses she had her un expecting it taiyoukai on his back while she devoured his length his claws dug into the ground at his sides while he erupted like a volcano. In an instant Kagome was on her back with kissing her hard Sesshoumaru on top of her and his stiff again shaft poking her leg. Both groaned as he torturously rubbed it up and her heated core hitting her sensitive nub with each pass the poor miko was in a torment of unrelenting lust her heated body could not even feel the cool night air. Sesshoumaru thrust his hips forward sheathing himself fully inside her

As he relentlessly moved in and out in such a way that hit every erogenous zone she has sending her into orgasmic overdrive with back to back seemingly unending released Kagome's mind was completely lost to all else but him and pleasure. His thrusts sped up and she met them with her own, then he began pounding into her relentlessly and started moving inhumanly fast. Both near to reaching their peaks his mouth immediately went to the pulse point on the left side of her neck where he latched on and sucked it, then their climaxes began and it was at that moment his fangs sunk in

As an eerie glow surrounded their bodies their powers merged, in a flash Kagome found herself with a set of fangs though she did not know why she followed her urge and plunged her teeth into his neck. They tasted and shared each others blood, while gaining some of one another's powers. And it had been just when they had bitten each other when Jaken, and Inuyasha arrived, though he knew they were there Sesshoumaru not caring kept going for he was not going to allow anyone or anything to stop him from claiming his mate this night

He removed his fangs from his mates neck and licked her blood from his lips, and Kagome did the same. At that moment she saw his stripes had turned Jagged, his eyes were glowing red, and the crescent moon that adorned his forehead was glowing an eerie silver whit signifying that the lord had just taken a mate. Kagome looked up staring lovingly into his eyes, his bestial side in control he had still not stilled himself despite the to pests he knew were present he was still horny needed more and continued moving, his head turned to the right while his eyes fixed on the ground level shrubbery

"Are you going to stand there watching all night, or are you going to leave? Sesshoumaru calmly asked with a smile

"Gulp, he, he's sm, smiling" Jaken stammered, almost shitting his hakama with fear "His smile means death"

"Sh, shit" Inuyasha mumbled

"You've not left yet, then continue to watch I care not" Sesshoumaru said, kissed his mate and continued

Inuyasha, and Jaken tripped over each other and nearly broke their necks trying to get away fast, the two fools ran through the forest like Acuma was chasing them. Sesshoumaru pulled his lips from Kagome's "Growl, mine so damn hot so good" he exclaimed _**"Ah Kagome fuck" **_he exclaimed while exploding

"_**Yes Sesshoumaru yesssss" **_she called out, they would be mating for hours

**Lemon ends**

"He's gonna kill us, he's gonna kill us" Jaken whined as they continued running

"Ah shut up, will ya?" Inuyasha snapped

"B, but I don't want to die"

"Stop being stupid" Inuyasha replied "He'll be to busy mating and will be gone for days. By the time he is done he will be to tired to do anything to us"

"You do not know lord Sesshoumaru and he is very unpredictable" Jaken said "One never knows what he may or may not do"

"Please I ain't worried about fluffy and I sure as hell not scared of the ice prince"

"Then you are a fool" Jaken replied

They arrived at the village, and told the others, Inuyasha made the mistake of telling them about he and Jaken watching "You what? Fucking perverts" Sango screamed

"Ow, ow, ow" Jaken, and Inuyasha shrieked when Sango bonked them over their heads

"Miroku a little help over here" Inuyasha said

"Better you then me" he answered "You must pay for your perverted crimes as I pay for mine"

"Thanks for nothing" Jaken, and Inuyasha whined

"You are most welcome boys, I'm not the one lord Sesshoumaru is going to be killing" Miroku needled

"Bastard" Inuyasha snapped

"You two are the bastards, dirty peeping perverted bastards" Sango scolded "Inuyasha I just remembered something"

"Yeah what, that your girly parts are in a twist?'

"No numb nuts, sit, sit, sit" sound familiar? Sango ragged

"Gulp"

"Yes when Kagome gets back she's going to sit you into the tenth level of hell and beyond" Sango told him

"Ah yes sits of love" Miroku teased

"How about I sits of love you, monk?" Inuyasha snapped

"Sorry my friend they are yours only, and reserved especially for you alone" Miroku teased

"You see it does not pay to spy" Sango said

**Mates return, run for your life**

Three weeks later Sesshoumaru, and Kagome walked into the village "Inuyasha, Jakykins" Kagome teasingly said

"Gulp, eeeeek" Inuyasha and Jaken shrieked, and tried to back away from the sadistically smiling inu miko

"Now Kagome it, it w, was an accident" Inuyasha stammered

"Pl, please don't kill me? I, I'm sorry" Jaken stuttered

"Now boys there is nothing to fear" Kagome said

"Bull, bullshit" then why are you smiling like that with that look in your eyes? Inuyasha fearfully replied

"Oh I'm to young to die I'm only seven hundred years old" Jaken whined

"Yes my little perverts" but who was it that watched form their hiding place? Kagome asked sugary sweet "And who should have ran the second they came upon the scene? Um that would be you"

"But Ka, Kagome we, we were frozen with shock" Inuyasha tried reasoning

"Oh crap" Jaken added

"More like frozen in peeping perversion" Kagome said

"Sesshoumaru help?" Inuyasha whined

"Little brother you are on your own, it is you who have signed your own death warrant, enjoy your death"

"Thanks for nothing fink" Inuyasha replied

"You are very welcome"

"What to do, what to do?" Kagome teased while flexing her claws and closing in on them

"I know my favorite wench you could let us live, and just forget the whole thing" Inuyasha tried conning her "You know forgive and forget?

"But Kagsy wants to play, tell you what boys let Kagsy play a little and she will forgive and forget about the whole thing" Kagome said "Deal?

"Oh crap" Inuyasha exclaimed

"Oh no" Jaken said

"Aw come on boys" Kagome exclaimed while closing in on them

"Eeeeeeek" both shrieked when she was mere inches from them still flexing her claws, turned and ran

"Oh boy doggy chases hanyou and toad" Kagome joked as she gave chase "Wonder what the meat would taste like? Oh well I'll just have to try it and find out" she teased to scare them more

"Nooooo" Inuyasha and Jaken screeched

"Don't break your necks boys" Sango yelled after their retreating forms

"Sango you traitor" Inuyasha yelled back

Then "Yeeeeeeeow" was heard off in the distance as Kagome began having fun

"Ah woman's work is never done" Sesshoumaru joked


End file.
